The Joker, the Bat, and the Nations
by angel-wiley
Summary: Gotham City is America's granddaughter. What will happen when the Joker finds out about her, or when the other nations show up.
1. Prolog: Introducing, Gotham City

Hello, this is my first story { thou I am writing another one now } and I know I probably have rotten grammar. So please don't hit me too hard with the criticism.

* * *

Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series or Hetalia: Axis Powers. I don't know who does, but it's not me.

* * *

It is rated M because I'm paranoid. It will have some violence, coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

* * *

America couldn't believe what he had heard. A lunatic called the Joker had attacked his sweet, and kind granddaughter. America had been in a meeting with his boss when he got the call from his son New York. When America had hung up the phone he made a beeline to the Gotham City Memorial Hospital. Even though his son had been sketchy about the details America was planning on finding out how this had happened. To do this America had to go to Gotham City's boss. America had a few questions for Mayor Hill. Like why wasn't the Joker locked up, or why did he target Gotham City, and finally why didn't they protect her better if she been targeted? As America got to the front steps of the hospital he saw his son New York coming down the street. "New York what happened, you were vague on the phone?" America asked his son. " I told you all that I know dad. I was only told that the Joker attacked Gotham City. I wish I could tell you more, hell I wish I knew more about my baby's condition but I don't. " New York answered, as he looked at his father. " That means that the only person that can tell us what happened is Mayor Hamilton Hill, so let go find that jackass, and make him tell us what happened to our baby." They both looked up at the hospital, and ran to the door.

Once inside they went to the reception desk, there they found out that Gotham City was on the third floor. They were in luck, not only was the elevators beside the desk, they only had to wait a minute or two for a car. As soon as America pushed the button for the third floor he looked slyly at his son and asked. "Well did you only call me, or did you call England and Germany too?" "Of course, you're the only one I called dad. You know for a fact father will only try to curse the Joker, but all he'll do is call up Russia, and having a pissed off Russian is the last thing the people of Gotham need. As for Germany I don't think Gotham City wants to see her vater {father} now." New York answered as he leaned against the wall. "What, is Gotham City fighting with Germany again. Why am I the last one to know these things?" America whined as he leaned against the opposite wall. "As a matter of fact, father doesn't know either, and I just found out two days ago. This happened almost two months ago, and I only heard about it because Germany called me to ask my advice on how to apologize to our daughter. He told me what happen, and I confirmed it with Gotham City. What happen was, Germany was out on a date with Italy when he caught Gotham City and China in a, how do I say it, a compromising position. Now Germany has forbidden Gotham City from ever seeing China again. He said it because China is too old for her, and Gotham City is mad at Germany. She said it is because he tried to set her up with Italy's son Rome. " New York finished just as the elevator doors opened, but he did hear his dad as he mumbled. "Good for you Germany. I think England and I will have a little talk with China in the near future. " After that neither of them said a word as they walked to the nurses station.

Once there they ask the nurses where Gotham City's room was. She then asked who they were, and what was their relationship to Gotham City. Now America, his kids, and his grandkids had all decided a long time ago that they would all introduce themselves as siblings {it was less confusing that way}. " Hello, Dawn, we are Ludwika's brothers. Mayor Hill called to tell us the Joker attacked her, and we would like to see her as soon as possible. Now I know you need security, so here is our drivers licenses, and work cards " Since both America and New York liked the added security {it meant that none of the other lunatics could get to her} they both handed her their I.D.s. Nurses Dawn didn't see anything wrong with America's driver license, but when she looked at his work card her face blanched. Not only was it a white house work card, it was a Category one Yankee White clearance card, those were only given to the top of the top. She quickly looked at New York's work card and found that though he didn't work at the white house he did work at the governor's mansion. " Here are your cards back, and I would like to apologize for the inconvenience you had to go though. Your sister's room number is 334. Just go to the left and you will find it. " Smiling her biggest smile, she handed the big wigs back their cards. "Don't worry about it, if it keeps Ludwika safe I would go through anything." America smiled at his citizen as he took his cards, and went towards his granddaughter's room.

Both father and son went to the left as they walked towards the end of the hallway they saw two police officers. They knew it was Gotham City's room even before they got there. As they got to the middle of the hall there was blood curdling laughter coming from Gotham City's room. Both America and New York looked at one another and sprinted down the hall. The two police officers had gotten used to the laughter, but they weren't used to seeing two men running at full speed down the hallway. They both drew their guns and aimed for the suspicious men running towards them. "Halt or we'll shoot!" They both said in unison. "Shit, I don't have time for this!" America yelled, as he and New York stopped. They then looked at the officers. "Sorry about this." New York said as he and America lightly hit them both in the jaw. They crumbled like sand. As New York put his ear to the door so he could hear what was behind it, America made sure the officers were in fact still alive. New York broke the door down afterwards and saw Mayer Hill, Police Commissioner James Gordon, two police detectives, Batman, a doctor, a couple of nurses, and his daughter, they had her strapped to her bed.

As he and America came in the room Commissioner Gordon and his two detectives drew their guns and aimed for the door. "Stand down Gordon, this is Ludwika's older brothers." Hill said as he held out his hand. "Alfred, Drake, it's so good you could make it here. This is Police Commissioner James Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, Detective Renée Montoya, Dr. Rivon, Nurses Wiley, Nurses Vimr, and the Batman. Will we be seeing any more of your family today?" Mayer Hill said with his hand still reaching out. America blatantly ignored Hill and went straight for Dr. Rivon, grabbing him by the arms. " Doctor, how is she, will she recover, when the Joker attack someone is this their normal behavior? " America fired one question after another at the poor doctor not given him time to answer any of them. New York grabbed his father and made him release his hold on the doctor. "Al, bro, calm down, give the man a chance to talk. Go ahead doctor you have the floor." Dr. Rivon rubbed his sore arms, knowing that by tomorrow they would be bruised, he said. " I will answer the best of my abilities. First she is doing better than she should, secondly I do not know if she will get better or worse, and thirdly this is not normal for anyone dosed by Joker Venom, they usually die within the first hour or two of being hit with the venom. Your sister was hit with it over 24 hours ago. " " What do you mean he attacked her over 24 hours ago? " "Why wasn't I called as soon as he attacked her? " America and New York yelled at the same time, one at the doctor and the other at Mayor Hill. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. "Doctor Rivon said while Hill just sputtered. It was Commissioner Gordon that answered their questions. " Gentlemen calm down please. First of all I don't think it proper to discuss this in your sister's hospital room. If you gentlemen will come to the hallway with me, we can discuss it out there, and let the doctor get back to work. "

With that everyone but the doctor and nurses, went out into the hall, where Commissioner Gordon continued to talk. "Well the reason you weren't called yesterday was no one knew that the Joker had your sister. Right now all we know is what Joker's hired goons told us, and according to them, the Joker had them nab your sister as she was getting off from work on Friday. " " Why didn't anyone notice she was missing for the entire weekend, not to mention this morning. I mean no one wondered why she was not at work?" America yelled at the Commissioner as if it was his fault this happened. It was Mayor Hill that answered. "The thing is I gave Miss Beilschmidt a long weekend off. She told me and several other co-workers that she was going to take advantage of it by going to a spa she knew of. We weren't expecting her back until tomorrow." America and New York looked at Mayor Hill. Both of them knew Gotham City would do something like that. It was no wonder no one knew the Joker had her. " Ahom. " The Commissioner got their attention by clearing his throat. "If I have your attention I will continue. The goons won't tell us what the Joker did to your sister in the first 48 hours he had her. They say they don't know what happened during that time. One of them did tell us what happened next. A little over 24 hours ago, the Joker sprayed Miss Beilschmidt with his venom. At first she reacted like usual, her hair turned green, her skin became a ghastly shade of white, and she had bouts of uncontrollable laughter. Once three hours went by, and she wasn't dead, the Joker confessed to his goons that he had in fact used the lethal form, and not the non-lethal form. At which time they looked at her in horror for they all knew what the lethal venom did, and how long it usually took to work. The Joker then looked disappointed as he told them he had planned on leaving her on the front porch of Mayor Hill's house. He looked over at Miss Beilschmidt, and said "I don't know why she isn't dead, but I will find out." At which point he got a chair and started to instantly watch her. The goons then told us they didn't know what was worse, Miss Beilschmidt's laugh, or the Jokers glazed eyes. The goons were acutely glad to see Batman and Robin for once. After Batman subdued them he tried to help your sister by giving her the anti-venom while Robin went after the Joker, neither of them worked. The only thing Batman could think of was to bring her to the hospital. After doing that Batman tried to find out who she was. First asking the goons, but the joker never told them her name, only where to find her. Then he tried the work cards for all the buildings surround the parking structure the goons abducted her from. That is where he found her, a little over an hour ago Batman came to me and told me who the Jokers newest victim was in fact the mayor's personal ascendant Miss. Beilschmidt. We then got a hold of Mayor Hill, who got a hold of you two Mr. Beilschmidt. " " Jones. " " Kirkland. " Both America and New York said together. " Excuse me? " Gordon said looking at both the nation and the state. " Alfred F. Jones is my name, and this is my half-brother Drake J. Kirkland. Ludwika is our half-sister. Our mother never had luck picking men. "

After that it got almost completely quiet. They all could hear the muffled voices coming from the room behind them. None of them wanted to get their hopes up, but they looked in the room nonetheless. There, calmly sitting on her bed was Gotham City. Hair still green, skin still pasty white, but other than that doing fine.


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Hello every one. Here is the next chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short this time

* * *

I would also like to thank those that are following this story.

* * *

Now for anther disclaimer: I still don't own Batman: The Animated Series or Hetalia: Axis Powers. Whoever they are, they are a whole h**l of a lot richer than me.

* * *

"Hey, what are we doing here Joker?" Two-Face {Harvey Dent} asked the Clown Prince of Crime. He looked around the room from where he sat on the couch. The Scarecrow {Jonathan Crane} was asleep on the couch next to him. The Joker was looking out of the window through binoculars. The Mad Hatter {Jervis Tetch} was sipping tea while reading Through the looking-glass. The Riddler {Edward Nygma} was at the table doing a crossword puzzle. Scarface was yelling at his dummy the Ventriloquist {Arnold Wesker} near the front door. Two-Face could hear both Harley Quinn {Harleen Quinzel} and Poison Ivy {Pamela Isley} in the kitchen. They were doing god knows what. He looked back at the Joker, and asked. "Hey, clown are you going to answer me or what." Two-Face looked back to Joker. He was really starting to get annoyed by now.

The Joker put down his binoculars, and looked over to Two-Face saying. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey has anyone ever told you, you're impatient. I was just about to tell you." "Well it's about time clown, and don't call me Harvey." He told the Joker as he nudged the Scarecrow awake. "Harley!" The Joker yelled. "Get your sweet ass in here. Oh and bring the plant head with you." All they had to do then was wait for the girls to come. Harley came first, and immediately tackled the Joker, and asked."Did you miss me Puddin'?" "With every bullet so for, love." He answered back as he kissed her. The two were making all the other villains sick to their stomachs. "Get a room!" Scarface yelled as Poison Ivy came into the room. She looked around, then sat on the other side of Two-Face. "You don't have to sit by me do you! There are other places to sit in the room. Go sit in them." Two-Face said to the woman he hated most. "Calm down Harv, we're here for business. Go on Joker you have the floor." Two-Face growled at her, got up and moved to the other side of the room.

"O.K. is everyone done playing musical chairs. Good I will now tell you why you are here. I believe everyone has heard of the mayor's personal ascendant Miss. Ludwika K. Beilschmidt and what happen to her?" The Joker asked as he looked at those around him. "Of course she was the young woman who had the advice reaction to your non-lethal Joker venom." The Mad Hatter said, then the Scarecrow put in. "Of course, the papers say that she looks like a little Joker clone." "Hmmm, is that what they are saying." The Joker said as he rubbed his chin, and looked thoughtful. "Puddin' are you saying that isn't the way she looks?" Harley asked while giving her Puddin's waist a squeeze. The Joker looked at her and patted her head, he said. "No Harley, that's not what I meant. What I meant was..." "Yes please do get to the point of why we are here and what it has to do with that girl you kidnaped. I have my babies to water." Poison Ivy huffed.

"It is very simple, I would like to introduce all of you to my new favorite toy." He paused for effect. Then he heard Harley whimper. "But Puddin' I thought I was your favorite toy." " Aww in some way you are, but I can't stab you, shoot you, hang you, drown you, suffocate you, or though you out a window on the fifth floor. If I did I wouldn't have you to play with anymore." The Joker tried to sound sweet, but only sounded creepy. "Hahahaha, I don't know anyone you can do all that to and live." Everyone looked at Ivy as she continued to laugh. The Joker looked at her for a minute before he said. "You usually would be right, but this time you're not. You see it all started a little over two months ago. Mayor Hill really pissed me off, so I decided to go after someone he cared for. I mean I could have gone after the mayor himself, but the pain wouldn't have lasted long enough. Now you all know how he treats that personal ascendant of his." Everyone was nodding their head. " Yes more like a lover than an employee." Scarface piped in.

Looking at him Joker smiled and said. " I thought so too. That is why I grabbed her, I planed to torture her to death, then leave her at Mayor Hill's front door. That never happened." "Oh what happened, did Batman spoil your fun." Two-Face asked. "No he didn't show at that time, she just didn't die. I did everything I could think of to her, but nothing worked. That is when I finally pulled out the big guns. I used my Joker Venom, and it wasn't the non-lethal kind." He silent Two-Face with a look. "No the Batman didn't show up at that time ether. I watched as Miss. Beilschmidt started to change. First her hair turned green, then her skin turned clown white, and then she started to laugh like a lunatic. Three hours went by before I realized something was wrong. At first I thought that it was a weak batch, so I watched her for a few more hours, but she was the same. Then I thought there was something wrong with the Joker Venom, so I hit a random goon with it. He died within a half hour. If anything it was stronger than normal. This made me realize there was something different with her, so I watched her all night long. In the morning I didn't know anymore about her then I did the night before. That is when Bat-breath showed up. He took care of the goon squad in no time flat. You know I think the caliber of the goons has decreased this past year." Joker said. Then the Riddler butted in and said. " You're right, I remember a time when one of the bad ones could go 20-30 minutes with the Bat. Now you're lucky to get one that can go 10 minutes." Most of the villains were nodding their head. All that is but Poison Ivy who said. "This is good and all, but get to the point already." "Well, while Bat-breath and the Bird-boy were taking out the hired help, I got in my hidey-hole. From there I could see the hideout and I watched as they gave her the antidote, {that failed} and then I watched as they took her to the hospital. In fact I watched her till she was all along, and once she was I started my experiments. Which I continue till today. Now you are here because I thought you might want to help me with my experiment, or do your own. What do you say?" As the Joker said this, they heard the sound of a door being kicked down, and it was coming from the window.

* * *

Cliffhanger!


End file.
